


Everybody Wants You

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Written for Pollyanna's lyric wheel. Loads of fun!





	Everybody Wants You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Everybody Wants You by Ursula

Title: Everybody Wants you  
Author/pseudonym: Ursula  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek UST and Krycek/O  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete and stand-alone  
Archive: Anywhere, as a complete story. If you have a constructive critique and wish to use a portion, contact me directly.  
E-mail address for feedback: or   
Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: No  
Other websites: My page at RATB, thanks to Ned & Leny: http://www.squidge.org/terma/ursula/ursula.htm  
Disclaimers: I do not own the X-File Canon. If I did, I would shoot someone with it.  
Notes: Written for Pollyanna's lyric wheel. Loads of fun!  
Time Frame: Piper Maru

* * *

Everyone Wants You  
Ursula

I'm just undercover; it's all a disguise. I tell myself that when I'm kneeling in some dark alley with a dick down my throat. I'm dangerous...everyone wants me. Lying on my face, making sexy noises with some john riding in my ass. I tell myself it's going change. He finishes with a squeal and stays on top of me, drooling down my shoulder. I'm feeling sick and think I'm going to throw up if he doesn't leave soon. 

The john kisses my shoulder and says, "You're a pretty boy. You look me up if you're ever in Omaha."

The money crinkles as he puts on the table. I look to make sure that's I'm not being cheated, but it's all there. Yeah, here I am and with everything I know, everything Spender made me, I'm still a whore. It's not what I want. I hate it. Hate myself for this, but there's a price on my head and I need the money to stay alive. I'm good at pretending, good at the lie. I pretend it all so funny that they want me so bad...

The room is mine for a few more hours after he leaves. The shower is clean and the bed's decent. It's good when they rent a decent room; good when it's some place that won't kick me out when the john leaves.

I close my eyes and try to rest, but the traffic roars in my ears. I toss and turn, wishing I had just one cool blue downer left to help ease the yellow jacket buzzing out of my system.

Still, I knew better. I was using the drugs. I wasn't going to let them use me: Geraldine Kallenchuck could see right through me. I couldn't let her see my hands shake. She wasn't the kind of person to whom you wanted to show any weakness. Never let them see you're bleeding.

However, Geraldine had a couple advantages to negotiating on my own. One was that she had connections. The other was that she was not a wanted woman. I'm a wanted man. Everybody wants you. Yeah, right, Alex, everybody wants you.

                

'Oh, Christ, it's Mulder...'

I'm red eyed and shaking. I don't want him to see me this way. I feel like laughing because there's murder in his eyes and what do I think? He wants me to be a pretty corpse?

Back out that window, I feel taken by the night. I can hear a gunshot and I'm afraid for him in one way. In another, I don't worry. He's Mulder and the script says heroes don't die. I'm a rat in the alley, spending my time on the run.

There's a neon light flickering on the wall, on/off, on/off. My face is buried on my forearm, my naked legs spread. I can hear his grunts coming faster and I push back to urge him on. His hands dig into my hips and I hear his wet whisper in my ear, "Oh baby, baby, you're so good."

Bile raises in my throat as he rides me hard to his finish. I wait for him to leave as I rip open little packages of hand cleaners I rip off from fast food joints. I'm never going to feel anything but the taint of their hands on me. It's just a bad habit keeping alive.

It's over before I even fully understand that it's Mulder. He's left me bleeding again. Tears burn in my eyes and I tell myself it's the pain. Feels like he broke some ribs again. His knee digs into my groin, sliding between my legs and my body starts to yield to him like he's one of them. I can see it his eyes that he's tempted. His hands are bruising where they hold me tight. But as the heat reaches incandescence, he pushes away from me and I sag like a puppet when someone cuts the strings. What you do to me, Mulder. What you do to me.

"Clean yourself up," Mulder orders. He doesn't trust himself to go in with me. Is he afraid he'll kill me? Or something else? He still wants me. We'll never get away from each other. Mulder, that's the way it is. Your father would have told you if I had let him. You never get free. Should have let him ruin you and bring you inside. Should have let them give you to me...should have brought you down.

It feels like I'm dying. It feels like I'm drowning. It's sinking deeper inside and it's cold, so cold. It feels like Novocain. It's taking me down and I look in the mirror as it rides me and see the black hell in my eyes. My face is calm. It walks out the door as I'm screaming inside.

On the airplane, we had both been silent. The alien inside of me...that thought had me gibbering... didn't understand or care about human conventions. Now, we got in the car and Mulder sits at the wheel, twisting his hands on the smooth plastic. He's looking at me, really looking at me for the first time. I think he sees it and there's part of me that believes he can fix it. 

"You never realize what you do to yourself," Mulder said. The elegant grace of his hands sweeps over the ragged cut of his hair. "How the hell did I fall for you?"

I can hear the words and the weariness beneath the numbness of my rider. I want to look at him. I want him to see me here trapped. The alien continues to stare out the window. It hardly notices the pain. It doesn't notice that I'm hungry and I'm aching. It doesn't acknowledge the agony in Mulder's words.

My rider won't let me answer and I can see out of the corner of my eyes. A wry grimace of a smile flickers over his face. "Yeah, I thought so. It's not even worth a conversation to you, is it, Krycek? Every bit of it was a lie."

He finally wants to talk about who we were and I'm crying inside but the alien doesn't give a damn. 

It's throwing it away, throwing it all away. 

The end

               

"Everybody Wants You" by Billy Squier

You see `em comin' at you every night  
Strung on pretension, they fall for you at first sight  
You know their business, you think it's a bore  
They make you restless, it's nothing you ain't seen before.  
Get around town, spend your time on the run  
You never let down, say you do it for fun  
Never miss a play, though you make quite a few  
You give it all away - Everybody Wants You.

You crave attention, you can never say no  
Throw your affections any way the wind blows  
You always make it, you're on top of the scene  
You sell the copy like the cover of a magazine.  
Puttin' on the eyes till there's nobody else  
You never realize what you do to yourself  
The things that they see make the daily reviews  
You never get free - Everybody Wants You.

Everybody knows you  
Everybody shows you  
Everybody needs you, leads you, bleeds you.

Nights of confusion and impossible dreams  
Days at the mirror patchin' up around the seams  
You got your glory, you paid for it all  
You take your pension in loneliness and alcohol.  
Say goodbye to conventional ways  
You can't escape the hours, you lose track of the days  
The more you understand seems the more like you do  
You never get away - Everybody Wants You.

  
Archived: August 25, 2001 


End file.
